finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NadiaMonroy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NadiaMonroy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JordanaBrewsterFAN (Talk) 2011-12-26T11:10:16 What the hell are you doing? Um, exxactly why are you deleting category's from pages?] BILLY WASN'T PENETRATED YOU IDIOT AND BTW STOP ADDING "UNEXPECTED DEATH IN THE CATEGORIES BECAUSE THEY ALL UNEXPECTEDNadiaMonroy 03:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Olivia Castle NadiaMonroy, just because you do not hear a certain clue, does not mean you need to erase the entire given trivia entry. Listen more carefuly. Not exactly a woman's scream, but any faint scream. TheNo1DestinationFan 04:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) AHHHM I DON'T CARE, MY PRIORITY HERE IS TO FIX THE "STUPID EDITS" THAT FELT LIKE THEY FEEL LIKE THAT IDEA OF A CERTAIN PAGE IS IT LIKE THATS A RETARD NadiaMonroy 04:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Error's I am sorry for spelling this wrong, and I will work on it, but you rather not complain THAT much. It's a little spelling error, not a spamming page. TheNo1DestinationFan 04:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) WHAT-EVAH BUT APOLOGY ACCEPTED NadiaMonroy 04:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Caps and Berbah Firstly, I have no idea why Berbah deletes some videos/pictures. She/He is one of the top dogs of this site, and if she needs/wants to delete a video or picture, it is for a good reason. Second, can you please stop typing in all caps? It is a bit annoying to me as well as other users. TheNo1DestinationFan 04:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC) What the hell do you think you are doing? Why do you think it is perfectly okay to erase such category's without anyone noticificated? TheNo1DestinationFan 02:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Editing "Stupid" Things Let me set this straight for you here. Since you are not anywhere near the top 10 Users of the wiki, you have no right to delete almost EVERY edit someone makes. That is my job, as well as some others. JUST because you think something is stupid, or doesn't belong, talk to me about it, instead of deleting it point blank. ONCE you have improved in your rank and edits, you may moderate the edit's. Untill then, stop this at once. Another thing. You need to respond to someone's message on THEIR page, not YOURS. TheNo1DestinationFan 04:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Warning Okay, obviously you and TheNo1DestinationFan are having issues, so I'll just make things simple and warn you right now. Do not instigate anything with TheNo1DestinationFan, or any other user, or you may risk getting banned. Just because something is "stupid" in your opinion doesn't mean you should fully change it around unless you have a good reason for it. If you have a problem, try calmly talking to the user--or me for that matter. Try coming to an agreement before changing something, or flat-out getting into an argument over something asinine. Ggjk 05:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Table Spacing Say, I know we have had some issues and all, but would you mind telling me how to get the table (For the quotes), just left of the info box for the character? I've been trying a lot and no effort. TheNo1DestinationFan 01:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: 15Browning I personaly think that we need some new photos for the characters, and I honestly doubt that 15Browning can keep at this for long. TheNo1DestinationFan 02:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hI NADIA I AM ON THE HTTP://WWW.TILLMANFILMS.WIKIA.COM COME AND CHECK US OUT